freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie/Classic
Main = Bonnie (also fully known as Bonnie the Rabbit'''Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 1 or '''Bonnie the Bunny, by fans) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. Bonnie is an animatronic rabbit and children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Chica. He is the guitarist in Freddy's band, positioned at the left side. At midnight, he is left in a "free-roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent his servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, Bonnie will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death."Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." - Phone Guy, Night 1 Physical Appearance Bonnie is a bluish-purple-colored animatronic rabbit, with magenta eyes and a squarish muzzle. The color from his muzzle, stomach, and insides of his ears is lighter. He sports articulated ears that are capable of bending backwards and forwards (similar to several other animatronics' ears) and wears a red bow tie, which is partially obstructed by his chin. Onstage, he carries a dark red guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has round teeth and lacks eyebrows. Excluding his head, most of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from the latter's color. This version of Bonnie, like most of the animatronics in the first game (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. Personality As evidenced by his vocals and off-hand comments in Freddy Fazbear's Theme, He has the demeanor of a stereotypical rock musician. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's Bonnie's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his bandmates Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into the Office, he appears, leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Bonnie is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side - though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. As opposed to Chica, Bonnie usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Chica, thus draining less power. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Pirate Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Foxy. On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside the Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Chica. When Bonnie enters the Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to the Office, Bonnie will attack them and cause a Game Over. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor to attack, meaning the night guard cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Unlike Chica, who can only travel to adjacent rooms throughout the building, Bonnie appears to possess supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode (Android version only) enabled. This is seemingly responsible for him appearing at The Office door far more often than Chica does. Additionally, Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as is Chica. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In the prequel, Bonnie appeared in his earlier but damaged design known as Withered Bonnie, who is replaced by Toy Bonnie for improvement. After the events of second game, he was fixed to become his original classic version for Five Nights at Freddy's. The original Bonnie still makes a minor appearance, seen in all four end-of-night cutscenes from the right side from Freddy with the player's point of view. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Bonnie returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attraction props at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 02. Unlike the other animatronics, his role is not majorly replaced by a phantom. Bonnie makes an additional appearance in the End-of-Night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On Night 2, the player will play as Bonnie, appearing on the Show Stage accompanied by Chica. When they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the restaurant, and the player will see Freddy's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigame. Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message and be bounced back if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigame, if they try to walk away, the Purple Guy will rush out and attack Bonnie, dismantling him before the minigame abruptly ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Night 3, 4, and 5, Bonnie's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, one of the children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Bonnie's mask. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Like most of the other original animatronics, Bonnie himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The plushie of him can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or TV show titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after beating Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Bonnie's mask. Rather than appearing as himself, Bonnie is majorly replaced with his nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Bonnie. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Bonnie is one of the original animatronics to lack a "funtime" counterpart in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Despite lacking a "funtime" counterpart, he still appears in the form of Bon-Bon, a hand puppet worn by Funtime Freddy. Bon-Bon's recolored counterpart, Bonnet, also appears exclusively in the Custom Night. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator While Bonnie himself does not appear in FFPS, he is replaced by Rockstar Bonnie. Ultimate Custom Night Both Bonnie and his withered counterpart return in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Bonnie resides in Pirate Cove (CAM 05) alongside Foxy. While Foxy must be checked when he's active, the player must AVOID checking Bonnie when he's active, or he will disable the camera system temporarily. Alternatively, Bonnie, along with Foxy, can be removed from the night if the player uses the death coin on him. The challenges in which Bonnie is present are as follows: *Old Friends *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Bonnie himself returns as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in all levels in the FNAF 1 section and Repair Bonnie in Parts and Service section. FNaF 1 Bonnie's behavior in this section is similar to the original game. He is active in all levels, from Night 1 to Night 4. He starts his way towards the player from the show stage and can appear in the dining area, backstage, the west hall, the supply closet, and the west hall corner. When looking into the office, he appears right in front the left doorway. Close the left door to block him from attacking the player. Parts and Service The player has to tune up Bonnie's guitar. First, they must pull out his left eye (Bonnie's left, not the player's left), then his right, and drop each eye into the cleaning filters on the player's sides (left eye goes in the left filter, right eye in the right filter) then press the buttons on the sides of Bonnie's head to open his mask, then they must press the button in Bonnie's secondary throat pipe, after which the button will flash in correspondence to the tune knobs on his guitar. The player must identify the knob that is out of tune, and tune it up. Once this is done, the player then simply puts Bonnie's eyes back into their respective sockets (In the order they were pulled out), and then closes his mask to complete the level. Messing up the instructions in any way (i.e. Pulling the eye on the player's left, which is Bonnie's right eye first) will result in an instant jumpscare from Bonnie, forcing the player to restart. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay 2.png|The Animatronics (from left; Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy) looking at the camera. Show_stage_nocamera.png|Bonnie with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage. 223.png|Bonnie with Freddy while Chica left the Show Stage. Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area. 205.png|Bonnie in the Backstage. 555.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 188.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches. Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie twitching on the later nights. BonnieAtDoor.png|Bonnie appearing in the left Door's blind spot away from the Office. P55YuN4.png|Bonnie with glossy-black eyes, as he appears in hallucinations. 545.png|Bonnie, eyeless in the hallucinations. This is also seen in an ending screen. Unknown9.jpg|A rare "eyeless" Bonnie screen with small white pupils which appear after death. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|Bonnie with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoChica.png|No Chica, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie Backstage, brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches, brightened. BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on, brightened. Miscellaneous Band_trailer.gif|Bonnie, along with Freddy and Chica, singing in the band during the trailer (click to animate). File:Screen Shot 2014-10-10 at 5.50.49 PM.png|Bonnie in the hallway during the trailer. Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie running in the game's trailer (click to animate). Bonnie either does not have this ability in the final game, or it was just used for the trailer. Bonnie Says Hi.gif|Bonnie pulling his mask off in the trailer (click to animate). FreddysBand.jpg|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica on the Show Stage during the day. 528.png|Bonnie's mugshot icon for the Custom Night menu. FNaF1Poster.png|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica on the CELEBRATE! poster. Bonnie-plushie.png|The purchasable Bonnie plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version from Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Bonnietoutdroit.png|The original Bonnie in the cutscene. Bonnierecherche.png|The original Bonnie looking at the night guard in the cutscene. Bonnieyeuxcreux.png|An eyeless original Bonnie staring at the player in the cutscene. 1stNightCutscene.png|The original Bonnie and Chica during the cutscene. 2ndNightCutscene.png|The original Bonnie and Chica looking at the night guard in the cutscene. 3rdNightCutscene.png|The original Bonnie and Chica with Golden Freddy staring at the player with no eyes in the cutscene. Night4correctdream.png|The original Bonnie and Chica with the Puppet in the cutscene. GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie's head in the minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". Miscellaneous BonnieDoll.png|Plushie of Bonnie. This plushie can be obtained by completing the 'Double Trouble' preset on the Custom Night. FNAF2BonnieCustscene1.png|Texture of the original Bonnie in the cutscene. FNAF2BonnieCutscene2.png|Texture of the original Bonnie in the cutscene, glancing at the player. FNAF2BonnieCutscene3.png|Texture of the original Bonnie in the cutscene, head turned towards the player, with no eyes. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay CAM 02 Light On.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light on. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light off along with Spingtrap beside him. HeadsGlowing.png|Bonnie's head from the Bad Ending screen. Heads.png|Bonnie's head from the Good Ending screen. Minigames Dismantled_Bonnie.png|Bonnie being dismantled by Purple Guy from the end-of-night minigame. 340.png|Scattered remains of Bonnie and Chica found in the end-of-night minigame. Bonnie_child.png|The child wearing Bonnie's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Bonnie_mask.png|Bonnie's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Miscellaneous HQ Freddy Bonnie Chica Trailer FNaF 3.png|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica in the third game's trailer. Notice how Bonnie is staring at the camera. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Bonnie as seen on the TV commercial (click to animate). Bonnie_Bully.png|The bully wearing Bonnie's mask in the minigames. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay UNC FNAF3 Office Light.png|The Bonnie mannequin from the Office (FNaF 3 version). 595.png|Bonnie flashing his animatronic eyes when being viewed on camera. Bonnie Pirate Eyes.png|Bonnie's animatronic eyes shut off on Pirate Cove. Bonnie Flash.gif|Bonnie flashing his animatronic eyes at Pirate Cove (Click to animate). 1425.png|The Bonnie figurine shown in the Office when Bonnie is active. FNaF VR Gameplay Bonnie gallery.png|Bonnie in the gallery. BonniePosed.png Teasers Scottgames.com_teaser.jpg|Bonnie from the FNaF VR teaser image. Helpwantedteaser2.jpg|Bonnie in the FnafVR: Help Wanted box art. S55Hdfcaa2.jpg|Teaser featuring Bonnie with a missing eyeball from Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted. Achievements Celebrate-Trophy.png|Bonnie alongside Chica and Freddy in the Celebrate achievement. Showtime-Trophy.png|Bonnie alongside Chica and Freddy (barely) in the Showtime achievement. Rock-Trophy.png|Bonnie in the Rock! achievement Anniversary images AnniversaryBonnieTeaser.jpg|A behind the scenes picture of Bonnie, holding his empty head, also revealing the endoskeleton head. It was used for celebrating the franchise's 2nd anniversary. AnniversaryJumpscare.jpg|A behind the scenes picture of Bonnie jumpscaring the player. It was used for celebrating the franchise's 2nd anniversary. Parts&Service_BTS.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Bonnie staring at the camera from the Backstage room. It was used for celebrating the franchise's 3rd anniversary. Notice the white head behind the door, which was not shown in the original game. Merchandise FNaF-Monopoly.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on the FNaF Monopoly game. Bonnie_Funko_Action_Figure.jpg|Bonnie Funko Action Figure. ULTIMATE_GROUP.jpg|Bonnie, along with many others in the Ultimate Group poster. FNaF_Collectible_Figurine_Set_1.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie, BB, and Springtrap from Funko's Collectible Figurine Set 1. Bonnie-FunkoPOP.jpg|Bonnie Funko POP! BonniePlush-Sanshee.png|Bonnie Sanshee plush. Bonnie-CollectiblePlush.jpg|Bonnie Funko plush. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Bonnie, along with Withered, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|Bonnie, as seen in the background from the Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes novel. Bonnie merchandise.jpg|Bonnie Official Render (Merchandise). Bonniefreddyfiles.png|Bonnie as he appears in the book The Freddy Files. FNaF Survival Logbook Cover.jpg|Bonnie, along with Freddy and Chica, on the cover of "Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook ." FFPS Custom Night.jpg|Bonnie as he's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night. Scottgames.com_teaser.jpg|Bonnie from the FNaF VR teaser image. Helpwantedteaser2.jpg|Bonnie in the FnafVR: Help Wanted box art. S55Hdfcaa2.jpg|Teaser featuring Bonnie with a missing eyeball from Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's The groaning sounds made by Bonnie when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds. The sound Bonnie makes when attacking the night guard. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Warning: Loud! The noise Bonnie makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also happens to emit this noise, but only after the power has been fully drained. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The sound Bonnie and the other animatronics make when dismantled by Purple Guy. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night The scream Bonnie makes when getting agitated in CAM 05. Warning: Loud! |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's *From the game's trailer and his Custom Night icon where he appears on the stage with two others from the Show Stage, Bonnie appears light-lavender in color rather than blue/violet. This could be just due to the lighting. *On extremely rare occasions, Bonnie, along with two others from the Show Stage, will stare at the camera. It is unknown if it also happens in the mobile port. *More rooms are exclusive to Bonnie than any other animatronic. These include the Backstage, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. * Bonnie is often mistaken as a female, as "Bonnie" is a traditionally feminine name. This was indirectly proven false by Scott Cawthon. *Interestingly, when Bonnie is in the Backstage, he seems to take no heed to the endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on endoskeletons because it is supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie does not acknowledge the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the night guard, contradicting the former security guard's statements. ** It could be that the Endoskeleton is in the Backstage, so it is possible that Bonnie doesn’t acknowledge the Endoskeleton because it is not out of place there. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown running down the hallway. It is unknown if this was originally his design, or was just for the trailer. **Also in the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his face mask, revealing his endoskeleton. *Bonnie may be loosely based on Mr. Munch from Chuck E. Cheese's, as both have purple fur, a lighter color on their stomachs, and a somewhat larger girth than the other characters. **He also may be based on Jasper T. Jowls, as they both are the guitarists in the band. * According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is one of the two scariest animatronics of the series, as he has had several nightmares about Bonnie while developing the game. **He also recently said on his Steam post that Bonnie from this game gave him nightmares.The original Bonnie gave me nightmares. That was the only one out of the whole series. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - August 10, 2015 @ 6:18 PM **Scott said that one night he dreamt that Bonnie was in the hall outside of his bedroom, causing Scott to jump out from his bed and rushed to hold the door shut. After finding that the door was locked, he believed that Bonnie was about to attack (as the doors do not work when he and Chica are in the Office). Afterwards, he woke up from the dream.One night I dreamt that Bonnie was in the hall outside my door, as I jumped out of bed and rushed to hold the door shut. I discovered that the door was locked and it filled me with dread. In FNaF 1, when the doors don’t work, it means something is already in your office. So when I felt that the door was locked, I felt Bonnie was in my bedroom and was about to get me! Thankfully, I woke up. - Scott Cawthon's interview, from the FNaF3 newspaper after completing Night 6. **This is similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 4, though it is unknown if they are related. *Bonnie and Chica both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they get near or inside the Office. Many theories address this, including that the teeth and human-like voice could be from one of the five children from The Missing Children Incident. Additionally, the sound he emits could simply be his artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are over 20 years old, and have not been maintained. **However, it seems unlikely that a voice box can mimic such organic sounds, even if the voice box was malfunctioning. * On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, the player has a 0.1% chance to encounter the full-screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations). The image stays for approximately ten seconds until small white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. **Strangely, the Bonnie image with small white pupils isn't found within the game files but only visible when using Clickteam Fusion 2.5, due to the white pupils being separate objects. ***From Clickteam Fusion 2.5, Bonnie's rare "eyeless" screen is referred as "creepy start".Imgur.com - EhNzdz2.png *According to an interview with Scott Cawthon, Bonnie was the first animatronic that was added to the game. **Bonnie had no jumpscare animation at the time, as it was only a still image. *On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage room, the player can cause the camera to show the close-up of his face by simply lowering and raising the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. This only occurs when the endoskeleton and the empty heads shall stare in the camera or Freddy on the Show Stage alone looks in the camera. *On rare occasions, Bonnie groans outside the Office, when he's outside the left doorway, or on extremely rare occasions when he's in the West Hall Corner. *If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Bonnie's scream will repeat, and his kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over while allowing the player to survive. See this video. This glitch can also work with Chica. *There is also a bug where the night guard can be killed by Bonnie, but he does not appear physically, and the player can only hear his scream. Watch this video. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *In Night 3's cutscene, the way the original Bonnie stares at the night guard with no eyes is strikingly similar to the image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucination in the first game. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * In the game's trailer, during a shot where the camera pans past the three main animatronics, Bonnie can be seen moving his eye to look at the camera. Ultimate Custom Night *Bonnie flashing his glowing endoskeleton eyes when agitated too much in his mechanic might be a reference to his camera poses in the original Five Nights at Freddy's, where most of them consist of him either glaring or staring at the player with increasing aggression. *Bonnie, along with Foxy, was one of the last characters being programmed, being programmed at 100%. *His mugshot is actually a closeup of the Bonnie figurine seen on the desk in the Office. |-|Errors = Five Nights at Freddy's *If one were to look very closely to the bottom left of the "CELEBRATE!" poster, one can see that Bonnie appears to hover about few inches away. **From the discussion board on Steam, according to Scott, he jokingly said; "Bonnie does not abide by the rules of time, space, or physics."Bonnie does not abide by the rules of time, space, or physics. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - December 20, 2015 @ 3:02 PM This also alludes to his teleportation abilities. *From the trailer, in the scene where Bonnie is running, his head clips through one of the hanging star decorations. *When Bonnie removes his mask in the trailer, his ears clip through the camera. *There is a very rare error where after Bonnie leaves the backstage, he heads to the show stage to deactivate. This could be a bug with the game’s code for Bonnie. References Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics